


I Was Always With You Chloe Price

by jaylenplayzzz



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaylenplayzzz/pseuds/jaylenplayzzz
Summary: Rachel never once left Chloe's side right up into her death.(Life is Strange #1 but from Rachels perspective and lots of jealously :) )I'm new have mercy on me, also just because life is strange is mostly a choices game. Everything I write is going off what I picked (which was usually what the majority of people picked)
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Comments: 13
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

God. Where to start. I now realized I should have listened to you. Future you. Let’s recap.

Hi Chloe Price, Rachel Amber here. Yes I am watching you and Max currently. Well mainly Max at the moment I’ve been watching you since, well yeah. I guess you could say you’re still pissed that Max hasn’t contacted you yet. 

You linger around Blackwell again, even snuck into the dorms once, but you merely held your hand to the door then fled once again. I mean holy shit Chloe I knew you for 3 years through Damon, and Frank and everything else in between, and I had never seen you so scared of someone. 

That’s besides the point. The point is I have unresolved business on this Earth and you know what the fucking worst part of it is, I can’t leave Arcadia Bay. I’m still fucking stuck here. The only thing that keeps me sane is my ability to travel through time. I’ve seen dinosaurs Chloe. Really fucking cool by the way. 

Yeah maybe I should explain that one. Well there’s a lot to explain so once again I ask, where to start?

Right so I’m dead. Been dead for about 6 months now. I can’t say it was painless. I wish I could put your heart at ease, or hey at least tell you I’m dead. I didn’t leave you Chloe I promise. Granted I thought about it but I was so naïve. I can not believe I would have left you for this.... psychopath. 

I am so sorry Chloe. I hope one day you forgive me. 

Anyways enough sappy shit I know you hate that. I watched as you relentlessly searched, interrogated, and posted those posters. 

What a great shot of me by the way. 

Yet I also watched people not believe you. I don’t blame everyone thinking I just ran off to L.A. That’d be a better ending to our story than what is to come. Yes I’ve seen that too. Believe it or not I’m here to change it.

Let’s just say in some version of, you know the future. You die. To fucking Nathan Prescott go fucking figure. The fucking dick. He has the audacity to do the same thing to you that he did to me and then murders you.

I wish I never had to see that actually. I’d rather not think of that scene of you… yeah I don’t want to think about it. 

Look I know I made mistakes. With Frank and Mark. I betrayed you I know. We were never exclusive though we never said we were together so did I really do anything wrong?

God I know I did. You’re the only one I truly loved okay? That scared me so I ran, and I’m so sorry. 

Alright let me catch my breath. I have to figure out how to get these powers to a physical person. The time travel powers yes. 

You know you’d think after death feeling things would be gone but it's not. In fact it feels as if I’m still living but no one can see me, oh and I don’t have to eat.

I’ve spent nearly all the time I’ve been gone with you. Any other time I was traveling through time through all the ages of Arcadia Bay. You and Max were adorable as kids. I actually found myself getting quite jealous. Seeing 14 year old Chloe was something too.

Speaking of Max. She’s.... something. When she entered town I felt her. That sounds weird but for the first time in forever I felt… warmth. 

Look I don’t get it either, but it intrigued me. Look I know it's been what, 5 years since you’ve seen her. You got to listen to me though. 

She’s your solution and your salvation Chloe. You have to trust her. If you don’t trust me you gotta trust her. I’ll be here every step of the way anyways. 

I’m here now watching as you put even more posters up. I do admire your persistence over the last 6 months. I truly thought you’d give up by now but then again you’ve always been my detective. You were always out to solve my mysteries. 

We had some hella crazy adventures Chloe Price. I wish we had time for more but at least I get to tag along with you and Max, even if you don’t know. 

Tomorrow is the day. 

See you soon Price.

That might not make sense, but it will someday I promise.


	2. Episode 1-Chrysalis (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I’m very creepy but what else does a ghost have to do other than watch her almost girlfriend and her almost girlfriend's ex best friend.
> 
> Girlfriend. I didn’t just think that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm gonna have to replay the game omg I feel like I'm gonna get facts wrong. If I do please correct me. I just finished it then played before the storm after that and I'm still sad about before the storm.

Shit shit shit shit. I’m late. 

Life as a ghost (?) is not as glamorous as it seems. I have in fact lost my chauffeur and have to walk everywhere. Thank god my legs do not get tired let alone my body. Then again maybe it’s because I have no uh physical body. 

There isn’t really any handbook to this ghost business. Nor is there a handbook on how to save your life and I really wish there was. Is this illegal? Well I mean it’s not like I can die, again. 

What’s the worst they can do? Send me to hell? We all know I’ll end up there. I hung out with you for christ's sake. Kidding kidding, maybe.

Okay so I guess I haven’t really discussed my plan that may or may not land me hell. We’ve already brushed over the topic of you dying. So yes you get shot in the girls bathroom at Blackwell. The kicker is, Max is there. God poor Max. That was a sight I never wanted to see. 

Despite that I decided it’d be a brilliant idea to try and transfer whatever the fuck these time travel powers to her. If I gave them to you you’d wreak havoc on the world. No offense, but you know I'm right. I don’t really have a reason to trust Max but I can feel something around her. 

Now I’m gonna sound all crazy and like that weird spiritual crap.

Am I a spirit?

There’s this aura around Max she’s special in some way. Again I sound crazy, and I’m trying not to sound jealous. Jealous of your childhood friend? Yep. She was definitely in love with you. 

Don’t ask me how I know that. 

Do you know how hard it is for me to be serious right now? You know me all jokes and laugh but hey I guess death changes you a hella lot. Plus sitting on a treasury of secrets as I entered the afterlife wasn’t the best decision.

I should have just told you about Frank, and Mark before it was too late. 

Is that my unfinished business? If it was I guess I’ll be roaming Arcadia Bay forever unless I ever figure out how to possess someone.

That’d be soooo fun I could freak the hell out of you Price.

Anyways. Something to do with blackmail involving Nathan blah blah blah. Then wham out comes the gun. You know maybe I should have been mad at Max for not stepping in that day and hiding behind that stall. Yet then again she would only risk getting herself shot.

Seen that outcome too. 

Damn Mark Jefferson. Teaching his class like he didn’t murder a bunch of girls. So many people admire him and I only wish I could kill him with my bare hands. Can you believe I was in love with this guy. Fucking disgusting.

The bell of Blackwell was something I did not miss as I made my way down the hall to his stupid class. I knew Max would be there. I had been watching her since she entered town.

Yes, I’m very creepy but what else does a ghost have to do other than watch her almost girlfriend and her almost girlfriend's ex best friend.

Girlfriend. I didn’t just think that.

I don’t know why Max would come back to Arcadia Bay. She got out; she should have stayed out.

You know what one of the most fun things to do as a ghost?

Walk through walls.

I don’t know why it’s like the sensation of going through a solid object is exhilarating. I’ll have to show you when you show up. Hopefully in many many years. 

We both know I’ll be waiting for you though. 

I say this as I pass through the wall into his classroom coming face to face with Jefferson's face. Gross. Not only that but fucking Victoria Chase is leaning against his desk giving her signature smirk to everyone. She seemed to be acting like she was about to teach the class.  
She got shooed off by Jefferson. I still can not believe that girl tried to drug me in order to take my place in the Tempest. 

You were a spectacular Ariel though. My Ariel, to bad we really couldn’t run away together like we promised.

Max was alone in the back of the class zoning out and scribbling random things on the side of her notebooks, per usual. I had noticed she enjoyed an analog camera rather than a DSLR which I sorta admired her for.

Sometimes it makes me wonder if that's the reason you keep that old analog camera hidden away on a shelf. Maybe it is just because it was your dad’s, or was it just a reminder of Max?

Either way. We both know you weren’t a photography girl. 

Off topic. You always have me off topic. I have to do this. To save you right? Who cares if I get sent to hell. Maybe you’ll meet me there someday. Then again there’s nothing that said I couldn’t do this. In fact there were no rules at all. Not even a fucking welcome committee when I woke up staring at my own dead body.

It’s going to be alright.

Let me save you for once.

I guess I’ll see you after the, what’s the best word for it, procedure. Ohh now I sound hella fancy like a doctor saving a girl's life. Peace out Price, Rachel Amber, aka the hottest surgeon dead or alive, out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DONT KNOW HOW TO PORTRAY RACHELS CHARACTER RIGHT AHBFSAJFAFAJ
> 
> me: playing it off like death changed her  
> anyone who might read this: ...


	3. Episode 1-Chrysalis (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really hope this works Chloe.
> 
> I need it to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the nice comments! <3

Woah. 

So I did it. I think?

You know that feeling when the weed finally hits you? Like everything just eases away and you simply feel floaty.

At least that's how it is for me.

That’s what it felt like. 

As if releasing the powers made the anchor keeping me in Arcadia Bay become suddenly lighter. 

Seriously why wasn’t there a damn handbook to the whole ghost, time traveling blah blah blah thing. 

It’s weird because I can still feel the powers. In a way I’m not entirely sure. 

Look I might be book-smart (supposedly) but just because I was the star student does not mean I know what the fuck is going on. 

Not to mention the fact you were a distraction. A great distraction, but a distraction. 

The roar of your truck seemed to shake the whole school. I sometimes wonder how Principal Wells didn’t hear you come on campus. 

Well he might be drunk in his office and not give two fucks. Plausible 

I don’t know if I’m ready for this. My place in this plan is very small. You know I can’t warn you. I can’t possess someone. 

Although I really want to.

If this doesn’t work, or if Max doesn’t figure it out I don’t know how to save you. I could not live with myself if that happened.

Alright live is a strong word.

Time could not pass slower at this point. Max had already jumped awake in hysterics. Mr. Jefferson gave his weird speech about selfies. 

Then it was over. 

You know Kate Marsh?

Jefferson got to her too.

That poor girl. She’s nice, a church girl, and a star student. 

I don’t think I could have gone to the police about what happened to me, even if I had survived. I doubt they would have believed me let alone Kate. 

You’d probably be the only one that would have believed me. Then probably would have murdered Nathan for me.

Oh and step-douche likes to fucking stalk the girl too. I hate this damn school.

Max had finally exited the classroom after trying, and failing, to set up a tea date with Kate. 

Oh and getting a lecture from Jefferson to turn in her everyday heroes photo.

She probably could win it too, it’s too bad I never got the chance to get her to take my photo for the modeling agencies.

I swear I could navigate the halls of Blackwell in my sleep. Counting the tiles as I walk.

I really hope this works Chloe.

I need it to work.

I saw you burst through the door. The students of Blackwell oblivious of your expulsion. It had been a few years most of these kids were new.

Beanie on your blue hair, ripped jeans, your misfit skull shirt on and suspenders dangling from your belt loops.

Stomping through the halls on a mission.

I wish I could reach out to you. I didn’t want to just disappear like that. If anything I miss you Price. 

I swear death makes you sappy. Just you wait, you won’t be making fun of me much longer.

I waited in the bathroom, sitting on the end sink with my legs dangling.

They had somehow rid the bathroom of the gift you left behind. That was hella awesome. I could still find pictures of that years later. 

You seemed to have forgotten about that sometimes.

Passing it off as something you did in the heat of the moment.

We both know you’re talented with those things though.

Max burst in washing her face a few sinks away from me. Then pulling a photo out of her bag. Staring down at it with complex emotions on her face. Then she ripped it in half letting the two pieces fall onto the floor.

A mistake maybe.

Of course she didn’t know I was here. Yet she seemed to look right at me, more like through me.

The stalls were littered with graffiti still. Some included calling me a whore, probably by Victoria Chase. I’d bet money.

A blue butterfly flew in from above my head and Max’s eyes followed it.   
She pulled her analog camera out following it over where it landed on a metal bucket beside a bunch of cleaning supplies. Samuels no doubt.

The picture was taken. I watched as she shook it out urging the film to develop faster. Just waiting for that door to open.

The butterfly flew away from Max’s photo op. 

Then in came Nathan, he watched as the butterfly went back to the window it came from.

Max watched from behind the stalls. I stayed where I was swaying my legs back and forth.

Nathan always had a weird vibe to him. Always seemed to be on something, then again weren’t we all.

You burst in a few seconds after Nathan.

His hands were steady on either side of the sink as he asked, “So what do you want?” in your direction.

And you did not look happy as you passed him pushing stall after stall open, “I hope you checked the perimeter, as my step ass would say.”

As you made it to the end of the stalls barely glancing to where Max was hiding you carried on, “Now let's talk bidness.”

Nathan responded quickly with a sneer behind his voice, “I got nothing for you.” He practically spat at himself still staring at the mirror.

You argued with him, of course pushing his limits. Spitting insults about him and urging him for the cash you were blackmailing him for.

“I know you’ve been pumpin drugs and shit to kids around here.” 

You marched your way around to his side leaning in close to his face. You almost seemed to be studying him. Yet you were still holding your bad chick look.

You went on, threatening to tell his family. You could see him getting progressively angrier.

I had seen this before. A few times. I watched my legs go back and forth and Max who was still watching a look of confusion and fear taking over her face.

She didn’t even know it was you yet. 

Nathan pulled the gun out pulling away from you to the point he could extend his arm gun pointed at your head. No matter how many times I had relived this that still made my heart stop.

You were backed up against a wall hands up and fear now corrupting your face and voice as he pressed the gun to your stomach. 

Max leaned out from behind the stalls watching. I knew she’d get shot if she stepped out and I was just hoping she didn’t this time. 

It’s weird how that worked. Sometimes when you went back it would happen differently. It didn’t quite make sense. 

“Get that gun away from me psycho!!” You pushed at him by his shoulders. 

Nathan responded by pulling the trigger. 

I flinched away from the gunshot that resonated through the bathroom.

Then Max finally stepped out to see the scene of you already falling to the floor. The gun falling from Nathan's hand. 

I could feel it as Max’s hand extended out almost reaching out to you without knowing it was you that Nathan had just murdered. 

Time began to rewind. The gun finds its place back in Nathan's hand. You go back to your place against the wall. 

The bullet finds its way back into the barrel of the gun.

Holy shit it worked. 

A sharp pain shot through my head as Max continued to rewind time. 

I hadn’t felt pain since I had died. Then I was alone in the bathroom and the pain eased. 

Pain wasn’t something you felt as a ghost. I hadn’t felt it since I died, but you are alive. That’s all that matters.  
For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you have no idea how many times i rewatched that scene omg. 
> 
> also i've never smoked before so writing that part, i'm not sure if that's how it works-
> 
> And i've never written in this style before. with so many spaces like this but I like the chapters when they're more broken up (and it kinda makes it bigger)


	4. Episode 1-Chrysalis (Part 3)

Max jolted awake for the second time this morning, confusion and mostly fear on her face. 

It seemed she did remember what she had just witnessed, the way she immediately glanced at the clock was almost a dead giveaway. I’m just worried she’ll just pass it off as a dream.

Well that’d be until it happened again. Maybe if she lived through it twice she wouldn’t think it was merely a dream

I was leaning against the front of her desk mere feet away from Jefferson as he rattled on with the same lecture he had said before.

I could see the gears in Max’s head turning as she tried to make sense of what had just happened. Hopefully she didn’t think she was crazy.

Her eyes followed the paper ball that hit its mark at Kate Marsh with curiosity. 

The same events were replaying now and I think Max could see that. Her mind is quickly onto Victoria's phone seconds before it rings.

If only I could read her thoughts as realization of the situation set in as Victoria’s phone began to vibrate on the table. 

Confusion still plagued her face however and her hand collides with her camera sending it off the side of the table. I watch as it shatters pieces sliding to different places among the floor. 

No one even glances to the direction of the camera breaking onto the floor. Like they didn’t notice the sound, how odd.

Max stares at the camera for a few seconds, this is her opportunity to try these powers again. To see if she’s just imagining things or if this was real.

Her hand hesitantly extends outward and that throbbing in my head resumes as time begins to rewind once again.

The camera comes back together and once again finds its place resting on the table.

I picked up her journal, well I guess that’s kind of hard to explain. A while ago I discovered that when I pick up things it’s like I’m picking up the equivalent to it in this ghost dimension, world, whatever.

So no one could see me picking things up, sadly. I can’t move physical things.

I skimmed it reading about her acceptance to Blackwell. Being scared to come back to Arcadia. You were mentioned like twice. Mostly just the fact you’d be the only one to know her, or the fact she doesn’t know if you’re still friends. 

Or maybe the fact she wishes you had come with to Seattle, that it could have been your guys island full of adventure and treasure.

You would probably have loved Seattle, younger you. Even you now, but 14 year old you and Max in Seattle would have been a force to reckon with.

I watched you guys grow up together slightly. It was heartwarming for sure. I almost wish I was in Max’s position even if I did have to leave for Seattle like her. I wouldn’t have left you like she did though. Not when you would most need me.

Does she really think she can disappear for 5 years and you’d still be friends?

The flash of the camera takes my attention as Max once again takes the same selfie from before earning the attention from Jefferson along with the same lecture about selfies. 

That really cements it for Max that she had some crazy time reversing, rewind powers.

The determination to save you is practically visible as soon as it grows in her mind.

Jefferson asks her the same question about self portraits as before and even though she knows the answer this time, she lies.

“I’m sorry. I feel sick. May I be excused?” Worry laces her voice as she talks, avoiding eye contact with Jefferson, her eyes were focused on the clock.

“Nice try Max. But you’re not going to get away that easy. We can talk more after class.”

Disappointment is clear as she slumps back into her chair, all she wants to do is save that girl.

To save you.

I take a deep breath, ghost air I guess, as Max rewinds time again. I’ve had worse pain, on occasional migraine is nothing compared to getting stabbed by Damon Merrick. Or that damn tattoo. 

Which I admit I said didn’t hurt, in an effort to impress the notorious Chloe Price, but that thing hurt like a motherfucker.

This time around Max gives Jefferson the answer he’s looking for, earning a sigh from Victoria who just wanted to be a show off to Jefferson.

She’s going down a dark road. I might not like Victoria but she doesn’t deserve that, no one does.

The bell rings finally dismissing the class once again. 

Victoria moves to her spot at Jefferson's desk trying to get herself out of homework and Max stood wanting to get out of the classroom quickly.

I knew Jefferson wouldn’t let her leave without talking to him first however so I waited tracing the lines of the “Rachel Amber 4ever” marking in the table.

Even if it was Nathan who ultimately caused my demise I caught myself hating Jefferson more than him.

I didn’t really hear the conversation Jefferson gave Max this time. Probably the same thing about the everyday heroes contest, asking her to submit.

As soon as he was done Max was out the door making a beeline for the bathroom, making her way past girls talking shit about her, some couple arguing and all the other Blackwell shits. 

I followed close behind right there with her.

She entered the bathroom once again. Retracing everything she did once before. 

Rachel Amber is a bitch was written on one of the stalls. It’s so nice of people to leave such amazing comments about me so publicly, they only help my ego.

She washed her face.

Shredded her photo, sending the pieces to the floor.

Then in came the blue butterfly again, and I retook my place on the sink watching once again.

Just begging for it to go right.

Time was ticking from the moment Nathan burst in followed quickly by you. The same argument took place.

Time was ticking down and Max was frantic looking for a way not to get shot herself.

Her eyes landed on the fire alarm that was shielded by glass, time had ran out before she could make a move.

I flinched away from the shot not daring to look at your body.

Max was quick and more precise this time reversing time only a little bit not putting herself back in the classroom.

She pushed the janitors cart out of the way finding a small hammer laying on the floor of the bathroom.

A smile sprouted on my face as she broke the glass hitting the fire alarm with haste. 

Fear struck Nathan’s face as the alarm blared through the school which was all you needed to knee him in the stomach and push him to the ground, telling him to never touch you again. You quickly make your exit.

Nathan runs out shortly after. His foot collides with a piece of Max’s shredded photo. 

He seems to try and study it for a second but is corrupted by his fear of getting caught with the gun in the waistband of his jeans.

The tension in mine and Max’s shoulders eases.

She did it, you’re safe.

You’re really safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This seems to be going really slow but I kinda like it like that. 
> 
> Plus between school, and the fact sometimes I have no motivation to write slow works for me, and there's so much detail, even little ones that are fun to describe and talk about.
> 
> I decided to replay LIS as well in order to keep my timeline right so I have to do that before I can write another chapter.


	5. What's Past is Prologue (and shit)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because
> 
> why not

**6 months ago**

"Fuck you Nathan!"

"Fuck, maybe another dose would help."

Death, how do you explain death? How do you explain the feeling of your heart coming to a stop? I can't really.

The feeling of my life slipping away from me as Nathan injected me with more drugs in order to get the perfect picture, because you can't have a muse who doesn't want to be one.

To capture innocence leaving someone, as if mine hadn't left me so long ago. It was terrifying really.

And now where am I? Staring down at my own fucking body on the ground of the junkyard. Just watching as Nathan dug a hole to bury me in, to hide his mistake.

Okay so maybe I should be freaking out a little more right now. I mean I am dead.

Maybe it's the fact I knew I was going to die really, or I thought I deserved too. I might just be in shock, just wishing this is some fucked up dream. It felt so real though. 

People aren't kidding when they say your life flashes in front of your eyes. Seeing everything from meeting Chloe years ago, and that first day we spent together. To the first time I talked to Mark and even the road trips that I spent with Frank and Pompidou in his R.V.

Every mistake, lie, memory was there. Playing like a movie in front of me.

**What have I done?**

I could see the breeze move the trees around us but I could not feel it myself. I was neither cold nor warm, as I stood there rooted to where I stood unable to move.

I don't know that I ever believed in hell and heaven, but I still ask why I'm still in Arcadia Bay. Isn't there some light I'm supposed to walk into or something? What the hell am I now, a ghost? I sat there wringing my hands together, I felt solid, physical. 

Yet it's not like Nathan can see me standing here.

I didn't want to stare at my lifeless body, probably now cold, anymore.

Jesus what's Chloe going to think? 

I would like her to think I just ran off to L.A, without her though? I wouldn't do that, we made promises. But it'd probably hurt her less than finding out I'm dead and to the hands of Nathan.

You don't know what Chloe Price can do when she's mad Nathan. She'd do anything to satisfy her craving for destruction. 

I moved throughout the junkyard dragging my fingers along the dirty cars and boats, gaining no dirt onto my fingertips. So I'm not really a physical body? I just feel like one. The sun had set now leaving everything dark.

I'm really dead.

There's no bringing me back this time.

_Chloe Price was here_

_Rachel Amber was here_

And I left so much unsaid.

**4 months ago**

I’m such an idiot. Such a fucking idiot.

Cramped into the photo box I watched past me and Chloe having the time of their lives.

Our smiles were so bright and…

_Alive_   


I guess you could say a lot has happened in the last 2 months but not really. I just wandered Arcadia Bay.

Found out I couldn’t leave. 

I spent at least a day at the border trying to walk out but it was like an invisible wall there and all I did was smack into it.

You could say my disappointment was immense. I even tried riding through on a bus, didn’t work.

And then there was the time travel thing.

Which I will never in my fucking life understand. 

It’s currently June 23rd but I’m watching something from a couple years back. I’ve been doing that a lot recently. It’s the only thing that keeps me sane.

It’s been 2 months since I died. I spent a lot of it away from anyone or anything. Wandering the woods. Staying at the junkyard.

Sometimes Chloe came by oblivious to the fact she was standing in the same place I died.

She looked a mess. Her hair was beginning to fade due to no new color and her eyes held heavy bags. I had found her sobbing under our tags.

I sat there with her many times wishing that I could reach her.

I tried but even when I placed my hand on her arm she couldn't feel it. She can’t feel me there and I wish she could.

I didn’t notice the tears that were falling from my cheeks, I couldn’t feel them.

I couldn’t feel anything really. No warmth, nor cold. No moisture or wind. Everything stayed dull.

Made me want to kill myself, again.

I was alone there seemed to be no other ghosts around these parts. My only company appears to be Pompidou who can see me it seems.

So I guess the dogs seeing ghosts theory isn’t wrong.

I haven’t been home yet, and I know it’s been 2 months but I can’t help not wanting to go back. I don’t want to see my parents at all. 

“Rachel?!”

“Uh yeah?”

Chloe pulled me into her, past me, out of breath and completely frantic.

Her hands rested on my cheeks as she pulled away studying everything on my face, every part of me her words resting on the tip of her tongue, but she was so infatuated by seeing me.

I remember being so confused, and it showed on my face as I raised an eyebrow at Chloe.

“Max did it oh my god Rachel.”

“Chloe what are you talking about?”

“She sent me back to see you, to warn you. You have to listen to me.”

“Sent you back? Chloe we’ve been together the entire day.”

Chloe had a thin film of water over her eyes begging to fall into tears as I only gave her confusion. Sweat was accumulating on her face now.

She didn’t have much time left.

“Stay away from Nathan, and Jefferson, or if you don’t at least tell me. Don’t keep those secrets from me please.”

“Chloe I-”

I didn’t even get to talk before Chloe pulled me into her kissing me with so much pain and want. As if she hadn’t seen me in years.

Past me wouldn’t understand, and she would not heed Chloe’s warning.

See, I’m such an idiot.

**September 12th 2013**

What the hell?

I rolled off Chloe’s bed planting my feet on the floor trying to gain that sensation back.

Warmth just spread throughout my entire body taking over everything I felt, it was overwhelming feeling something like that again.

What the fuck caused it. 

I was just lying here beside Chloe, it’s like 6 am. 

It was gone now, it didn’t even fade, it just stopped. Everything went back to that dull feeling just like that.

A took a step forward making my way to Chloe's door, and there it was again washing over me like a wave before disappearing. 

What kind of messed up game of hot and cold is this?

My interest peaked, I followed it leaving Chloe behind in her room sound asleep and unaware I was ever there.

Of course it took me to Blackwell. I hadn’t been back here either. What’s there to go back for?

I never wanted to see Nathans fucking face again or Jefferson. It’s not like I wanted to see Victoria Chase so I stayed away.

It led me to the dorms. They were quiet, not many people were awake yet, hell I wouldn’t be.

I kept following that wave up to room 219.

What the hell am I doing here again?

Following some weird ass wave of heat?

Maybe I’ve just lost my mind.

I held my breath as I stepped through the wall to be greeted with various moving boxes stacked into corners of the room. 

It was still bare, no clothes in the closet, no posters, no nothing.

A laugh rang down the hall, “Dad don’t drop it.”

“Maxine don’t doubt your old man.”

“Dad I said not to call me Maxine!”

The door swung open, barely missing me as a man started to back in carrying one end of the couch with a girl carrying the other end.

They set it down with a huff pushing it against the wall filling the room up a little more and making it seem more homey. The only furniture that resided here was a bed and a broken down desk.

“You gonna be okay kiddo?” The man ruffled the girl's hair letting out a deep laugh.

He seemed like a man that rarely was out of a suit, like my dad. He hovered way above me dominating me in the height department but the girl, Maxine, stood at the same height as me.

Her hair was short, shoulder length and it seemed she had never touched it with heat or anything. Never bothered too.

She had to be a Junior, Senior maybe I couldn’t tell.

“Dad I’m going to be fine.” 

“I know.”

He smiled a big goofy smile pulling her into him enveloping her in a bear hug then he left waving with that same goofy smile.

Maxine fell down onto her bed a giant smile spreading across her face.

“I really made it.” She whispered to herself, no one else would have heard it.

I sat next to her on the twin mattress as she sat up phone in hand. 

That warmth took over everything as I sat next to her. 

This is what you lead me to? Why her?

Her hair hung in front of her face, untucked from behind her ears. I could tell she bit the inside of her cheek as I studied her face.

Something is too familiar about her.

I looked down at her phone where her finger hung above a contact. 

A picture of younger Chloe designating the contact.

No fucking way.

It can’t be.

Why would they lead me to Max?

And what the hell is she doing back in Arcadia Bay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't really know how to feel about this one
> 
> i'm not sure if i like it but i haven't posted in awhile
> 
> all i'm saying is expect more chapters like this, maybe.
> 
> i'd like to do more about her watching chloe and max grow up together some day :)


End file.
